beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Magma Force Character Sign-ups
This is the Character sign-up for my new Story, Beyblade: Magma Force. Post a comment listing: name of you character, appearance, beyblade and special move, also state whether you want them to be on which team. There are two places on each team. A maximum of 16 characters will be accepted. Teams in bold have no spaces left. You must also have a Fanon Beyblade. A section will be put here for the names of the Chapters and links to them. Please do not add links to your Beyblades. Teams #'Skyland Magic (Dragon, Black Sun)' #'Justice Sword (Titi, Kerbecs)' #'Shining Warriors (Blade, Agiha)' #Volcano Eggshells (Pizza, ) #Surfing Nightmares (Don, ) #'Dark Angels (Evil Team - Recon, Fusion)' Characters Dragon Appearance: '''White skin, blonde hair, blue shoes, red top and black trousers. '''Beyblade: '''Sapphire Phoenix T:TC '''Special Move: '''Shining Mercury Beam '''Team: '''Skyland Magic Eragon '''Appearance: Dark colours, black and blond hair and a blond stripe, brownish blueish, eyes. Eragon Is Offen Seen At The Park Battling Dragon. Beyblade: Hazard Twister B:S Special Move: Twisting Tornado Destruction Hazard Team: Skyland Magic Quote:"I'm Number One And Thats That!" ---- Titi Appearance: '''Blue and white robe with tall black hat (Was worn by noblemen at the Imperial Court of Japan during the Heian era (794-1185). He has black hair and dark eyes and is Japanese and is often seen with a dark brown shakuhachi, which is a Japanese flute. '''Beyblade: '''Crown Clown M:M '''Special Move: '''Tornado of light '''Team: '''Justice Sword Kerbex '''Appearance: Long dark brown hair with blue eyes and a torn jacket over a black short sleeved shirt and a picture of a sun on it and also has a headband with a sun on it. Beyblade: Kaos Jupiter AMH120ARiF Special Moves: Undivided Destruction, Occulous' Will, Chasm of Blackhole Terror v2 Team: Justice Sword ---- Blade Appearance: '''Brown spiky hair, wears a white cloth and has a beyblade case (Box to carry your beyblade in), on the forehead, encastred in gloves on his two hands and one encatred as a necklace. '''Beyblade: '''War Vir CRED:D '''Special Move: '''Warrior Spirit '''Team: '''Shining Warriors Agiha '''Appearance: Messy dark brown hair, red goggles mounted on his forehead, greyish-blue eyes, x-shaped scar on right cheek, wears black long sleeve shirt and worn out blue jeans. Beyblade: Cyborg Megalo S105AF Special Move: Gatling Nova Team: Shining Warriors _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Appearance: Sandy brown hair, white sherpa hoodie with vetical black stripes and blue sleeves and dark blue sweat pants. Beyblade: Blaze Befall EW145WSD Special Move: Ferocious Blazing Strike Team: Volcano Eggshells _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Don Appearance: Short white hair, blue eyes, blue shirt with white scarf. Beyblade: Blizzard Delphius S145M2B. Special Move: Ocean Smash Team: Surfing Nightmares ---- Recon Appearance: '''Very pale skin, purple hair, blue eyes, white suit, light purple and grey armour. '''Beyblade: '''Mecha Pulsar Liger Apus Mk '''Special Move: '''Liger Apus Double Buster Strike '''Team: '''Dark Angels Fusion '''Appearance: '''Dark brown long hair with a one yellow hair sticking out, gray eyes, white shirt, grey jacket, black trousers, black boots, dog tag necklace and loves cheeseburgers (Even though it is irrevelant to his appearance but whatever). '''Beyblade: Quasar Helios D:D Special Move: Nova Destruction Team: Dark Angels ---- Category:Fanon Story Chapters